Predestined
by Isabelle Masen 1918
Summary: Isabella ha visto almas desde que Eso no podría ser un problema, ¿verdad? Porque si la muerte te persigue, ¿para que seguir luchando en contra? Porque de lo que estaba segura Bella era que su alma estaba destinada a Edward, un Pero su ..estaba destinado a la ¿Y como luchar contigo misma? En especial cuando todos peligran por tu culpa
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez, Betas FFAD.**

** www. facebook groups /betasffaddiction/**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Sentí la piel de mi nuca cosquillar y la sangre corriendo por mis mejillas. Pero aun así mantuve mis ojos en los garabatos de mi cuaderno. "No mires. No mires ¡No mires!"

La silla a mi lado chillo cuando él se sentó y la electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Así como podía ver perfectamente a los espíritus que rondaban por todos lados desde que tenía memoria.

Podía sentir su calor llegando a mi cuando rozo su codo con el mío, a pesar de su piel fría. Mi corazón realmente tartamudeó a este punto y estaba segura que mis mejillas deberían de estar muy rojas.

-¿Agitada?- sentí su frío aliento en mi oreja. Escuche un par de chicas atrás suspirar soñadoramente.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Levante mi vista hacia sus ojos brillando deliciosamente. Él sonrió de lado y rozó su dedo meñique por la piel (que de seguro se había vuelto de gallina) de mi brazo.

-Yo siento lo mismo- susurro con voz ronca, esa voz que me cortaba la respiración y me dejaba atrapada en él.

Estaba atrapada en él. Destinados o no por la máxima autoridad.

Él era para mí.


	2. Donde los espíritus son menos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía, yo sólo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme en mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código: 1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad, Betas FFAD.**

** www. facebook groups /betasffaddiction/**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

** Donde los espíritus son menos **

Vaya, ¿quién hubiera dicho que los aeropuertos estaban más infestados de muertos que los cementerios?, esperaba que mi mamá no se diera cuenta de mi cara de espanto cada vez que creía que algún alma sabía que podía verla.

"_Respira, mantén la regla de NO contacto visual y finge ser normal", _repetí en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

—Ya está todo listo, bebé —mi madre apareció de repente delante de mí. _Sí mamá, un susto cuando estoy viendo fantasmas por todos lados es justo lo que necesito._

—Gracias —contesté sonriéndole un poco.

Mi madre… Ella era como una cabeza más baja que yo, heredé su piel pálida, sus ojos azules eran puros y el cabello castaño dorado era liso hasta la barbilla.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? —preguntó por milésima vez, su frente se arrugó con preocupación. Sabía que era duro para ella, el que yo me mudara con papá a un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios en el estado de Washington, era una idea tan bizarra para ella como para mí, pero lo hacía por ella… De alguna manera.

Mamá había estado saliendo desde hacía unos meses con un jugador de béisbol de las ligas menores, llamado Phil Dwyer y la razón por la cual aún no se habían comprometido era de alguna manera mi culpa. Phil viaja mucho y mamá se tiene que quedar conmigo porque no cree que _servicios sociales _apruebe que una madre divorciada deje a su hija de dieciséis años sola en su casa y yo notaba la tristeza que eso le provocaba, así que decidí que ir a vivir con mi papá en Forks la haría más feliz.

También había una parte egoísta, en parte lo hacía por mí, si pensaba geográficamente el cementerio de Phoenix era mucho más grande que el de Forks y eso quería decir que había menos almas merodeando.

—Estoy segura mamá, además creo que a papá le vendría bien un poco de compañía —traté de plasmar la sonrisa que venía practicando desde hace unos meses para convencerla.

—Bien —suspiró derrotada—, pero sabes que si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme, no importa la hora que sea.

Iba a contestar algo ingenioso como _"te llamaré si es que en Forks tienen señal del celular" _cuando escuché la llamada de mi vuelo por los altavoces.

—Okey —besé su mejilla y la estreché fuerte entre mis brazos—, voy a extrañarte ma.

—¡Oh, Bella! —habló y sentí cómo sollozaba en mi hombro, yo como que tenía ganas de llorar también, pero si lo hacía ella no me dejaría ir ni hoy ni nunca.

—Te amo mamá —me separé lentamente de ella cuando oí el segundo aviso—. No te olvides de pasar a recoger la ropa de la tintorería.

Tomé mi maleta del suelo y lancé un beso en su dirección antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme al avión.

Forks, genial.

…..

¡Ufff!, me dolía el trasero, dos horas en avión y una más en avioneta te dejaban exhausta. Eso sin mencionar la hora que me quedaba por recorrer en el coche patrulla de mi padre.

Oh, sí. Mi padre era un poli.

Charles Swan, mejor conocido como Charlie o jefe Swan por todos, papá en mi caso. Él era el jefe de Policía de Forks, mi padre bien podía haber pasado por un policía del CSI, tenía buen físico -gracias a que cada mañana se ejercitaba antes de ir a trabajar-, cabello castaño rojizo y bigote de poli malo.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado pensativa en medio del pasillo del aeropuerto de Port Angeles hasta que alguien chocó conmigo.

—¿¡No ves por dónde vas!? —gritó un tipo calvo y maloliente.

—¿Perdón?, ¡pero si ha sido usted quien chocó conmigo!

—Tendrás que dar una respuesta mejor que esa, niña —gruñó, tomándome fuertemente del brazo y fulminándome con sus oscuros ojos.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¿Ah… no? —Me zarandeó fuertemente, haciéndome soltar un quejido—. Te voy a enseñar a…

—Yo que usted la soltaría. —Alguien dijo y una mano masculina tomó fuertemente la del calvo.

—¡Vete, muchacho! —exclamó, apretando más su agarre en mí, haciéndome jadear. Dolía como los mil demonios.

—Señor —escupió la palabra aquél extraño, lástima que no pudiera ver quien me estaba ayudando, estaba demasiado concentrada en no llorar—. Suéltela. Ahora. Mismo.

El tono frío de su voz no causó nada más que alivio en mí, al contrario de aquel hombre que se había puesto blanco como la cal.

—Sí, cla-claro —balbuceó, soltó mi brazo y salió corriendo.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y tomé mi brazo, sobándome suavemente, eso definitivamente dejaría un moretón.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? —Levanté la mirada y lo primero que noté fueron un par de orbes de un azul profundo. Vaya, el chico parecía de mi edad. Tenía cabello negro como la tinta y caía suavemente por su frente, su barbilla cuadrada concordaba con su musculoso cuerpo, que se dejaba ver a través de su adherida camiseta negra y jeans azules, también vestía unas botas militares geniales.

—¿Pasé la inspección? —sonreía divertido, mostrando un pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla, juraría que por un momento sus ojos brillaron como dos zafiros, pero fue tan rápido que no podía estar segura.

—Yo no… Digo sí. ¡No! —Sacudí la cabeza, ¡cielos!, hasta podía sentir el calor corriendo por mis orejas—, gracias — fue todo lo que pude articular y sonreí.

—No hay problema —sus ojos me examinaron de la misma manera que lo hice con él, una ráfaga de calor corrió a través de mí—. Y has aprobado, por cierto.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, de repente me dieron ganas de borrar esa sonrisa de su cara con un bes... ¡Puñetazo, con un puñetazo!

Él sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y me guiñó un ojo… No podía saberlo, ¿cierto?

—Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté inocentemente.

Él levantó una de sus oscuras cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedo decírtelo, aún no.

—¿Qué, acaso tendrías que matarme si lo supiera?, ¿cómo es eso de "aún no"?

Él sonrió y se inclinó todo lo que pudo hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir peligrosamente rápido ante la vista de sus ojos azules brillando. Sentí sus labios sobre mi oreja cuando susurró:

—Aún no, además, creo que te buscan —se alejó y miró por encima de mi hombro.

Volteé y seguí su mirada. Mi padre entraba por las puertas buscando a alguien, buscándome a mí. Me volví para preguntarle a mi héroe desconocido cómo sabía que era a mí a quien buscaba, pero no pude ni siquiera abrir la boca porque él ya no estaba, se había ido.

Y en su lugar sólo veía almas.


End file.
